I Will Always Love Him
by teejplease
Summary: Draco is leaving Hermione... is it beacuse she was never worth anything to him... Or is there so much more to it?
1. Ch 1: I Will Always Love Him

I Will Always Love Him  
I just wish for one last kiss,  
One last warm embrace;  
I just wish for one last touch  
Of my hand on your face.  
I just wish for one last smile  
Before you silently leave.  
I just wish for one sigh  
Instead a dark breath you breathe.  
I just wish you wouldn't leave me  
Lying on the floor,  
Crying because you said  
You don't love me anymore.  
I just wish you wouldn't say goodbye  
And try to make me let go,  
Because there is a secret you keep  
That you don't want me to know.  
I hold on tighter  
And you shake me off  
I fall to the floor  
And let out a stream of coughs  
Blood spurts out  
And you look down in horror  
And then you tell me  
A tale of folklore  
"The Dark Prince must leave her,  
Or else she will die,  
So to save her he must,  
Say a goodbye.  
Though he may love her,  
It can never be,  
Because if the Dark Lord saw her  
There would be nothing left to see."  
Then he swept me in his arms  
And lay me in my bed  
And put a last kiss  
On my forehead.  
And then he was gone,  
Leaving me with my grief,  
Because even though he left me for my safety,  
I can't turn over a new leaf.  
Because I will always love him,  
Even if the darkness he has I know,  
I will always love him,  
My dear, dark, Draco.  
  
Disclaimer: All HP characters are property of J.K. Rowling  
A/N: Small look into the D/Hr world. One-shot poemfic.... I think... or it  
might just be an intro... who knows? All I know is that it was eleven  
stanzas, yet it still packed quite a punch. I hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Ch 2: I Know

**I Know**

I know it is cruel

To pretend I don't see,

But you have to understand,

That is cruel is just me.

I know it is vile

To make him say goodbye,

Before I slit her throat

And cackle while she dies.

I know it is strange

For me to feel forlorn,

Because I don't have what they do;

Because I am alone.

I know it is funny

That I want to steal her away

Because maybe she can become

**MY** sunshine ray

I know that I shouldn't

But I just couldn't help myself…

So I steal her away

And put her in the secret room behind the secret shelf

I know this is sad

That I have nothing else to do

Besides tell the one he loves,

That she must love me, too.

What's the saddest part of all

Is she won't let him go

So I must kill her now

…Cruel, I know.

**A/N:**  This poem was in Voldie's POV… If you didn't guess…  Should I continue?

**Disclaimer:** Me no own HP!!!  … Duh!


	3. Ch 3: Memory

It was useless

She knew she would die

But her Gryffindor pride

Would not let her cry

Instead,

She remembered the past years;

Of hopes and dreams,

Of broken hearts and tears.

She remembered his smirk

Remembered his grin

Remembered his sneer

And remembered the sins

She remembered how

Every day he would break her heart

And every night she'd fall for him

And start a new start

She remembered Harry and Ron finding out,

And not being glad,

And he comforted her when

Her best friends made her sad.

Was it a crime

She didn't quite care

'Cuz nothing really mattered

When he was there

She remembered walking hand in hand

Under a full moon

And clueless to thinking

That it would be over soon

She remembers his kisses,

Him holding her tight

Keeping the cold away

All through the night

But it can't save her

Cuz it just won't be,

Cuz you can't be saved

By a memory.

**-Memory**

**A/N:**  This one is a little different…  Not quite sure whether or not it should be in this poemfic, but, oh what the hell!

**Disclaimer:  **All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling


	4. Ch 4: He Hopes

He shouldn't have left

He should have known it was fate

But now he knows

That it is too late

He hopes that she'll be strong

Make him have hope

He hopes she forgets

The last words he spoke

Cuz he never wanted to leave her

He never wanted to go

And now, in the end

He wished he had known

He hopes that her heart

Can be kept warm

He hopes that soon

He won't be forlorn

He hopes he can save her

Cuz they were meant to be

He hopes she finds comfort

In her memories

He hopes she will still live

When he reaches her

He hopes Voldemort forgets

He hopes Voldemort concurs

He hopes that she still

Will wrap her arms around his waist

Because he's not anything

Without her warm embrace

He hopes she still believes

The words that he said he true

He hopes she still believe what he said one time

He hopes she believes his "I love you."

**- He hopes**

**A/N:**  well, I think this lacked plot, but I thought you would need to know how he and Hermione felt… **:)**

**Disclaimer:  J.K.Rowling=owner of HP**


	5. Ch 5: My Dear

Take a step backward, my dear,

Try to runaway from the snake.

Take a step backward, my dear,

For my heart's sake.

Try to run away, my heart,

Save yourself while you can,

Because when it gets down to it,

He is just one man.

Try to save yourself, my love,

Don't worry about me,

Try to save yourself, my love,

I'll live as long as you love passionately.

Try to not look at me, my girl,

As I raise my wand to kill.

Try not to look at me, my girl,

Or else you'll see me kill.

Do not hate me for saving you,

Because your death I feared.

Because I do not want to lose my own girl,

My only heart, my only love, my only dear.

**-My Dear**

**A/N:**  Well, that ends it…

**Disclaimer:**  HP characters are owned by J.K. Rowling


	6. Epilogue: The Willow Tree

He stood under the weeping willow

Tears floating into the wind

He stood under the weeping willow

And begged me to forgive his sins

He didn't seem to understand

That forgiveness is not what he had needed

Those dark words that I said

He didn't really heed

And as he stood under the willow

Tears flowing down his face

I tried to take him into my arms

But he would not enter my embrace

He didn't seem to realize

That I accepted who he was

There is no reason why I do

It's simply just because

I do not question where he's from

Or wonder what are his hidden skills

Nor do I bother to count his sins

Or care if he has killed

I do not care whether he has lied

To me in the past

I do not care if he was a part

Of Voldemort's dark cast

Yet I do care for one thing,

So much that I don't know what to do

I only care for on thing

And that's if he love was true

And as he wept under the weeping willow tree

I asked him if he does

And he said, "Yes." And I asked, "Why?"

He said simply just because

And when he heard my question,

He knew forgiveness could never be,

Because he knew one thing,

I love him wholly.

He realized under that fateful tree

That I didn't need to forgive

Because in my eyes, and in my heart,

He never will be given a guilt trip

So, he wiped his tears away

And promised to never leave me

And he away his tears

And left the Willow tree

-Willow Tree

A/N: nice epilogue… hoped you enjoyed

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns HP characters


End file.
